Mist Of The Wind
by VioletVolturi
Summary: Alec was exiled from the volturi and was wandering by himself. Akasha was a loner vampire without a coven. They meet eachother outside Italy and travel with eachother. After a while they meet the cullens and then a few days later go on a trip to france and get into truble with some vampires. After a few days they end up taken hostage by the same vampires. Who will save them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Akasha Blackraven is a sixteen year old vampire with dark brown hair that has a redish glow in the sun caused by her gift of controling fire and summoning creatures made from flames, her skin is pale as all vampires with red eyes from feeding off humans rather then animals like some.**_

_**Akasha and Alec meet outside Italy and form a type of friendship as the days go on, They meet the cullens while traveling and agree to stay with them, Alecs twin Sister Jane vists and causes some truble but after all is well.**_

_**They take a trip to diffrent a country and get into a little truble on the way back but resolve the problem and be on there way back.**_

_**Several days later the same vampires find them and try and ambush them ending up with them captured by the several vampires.**_

_**Will they escape? what will happen to them? Will the cullens find them or will the Volturi?**_

_**(And in the story Alec is 16 aged by a vampire with the gift of ageing people/vampires or making them younger. Writen after breaking dawn)**_

_**Akasha: **__"Alec Volturi, my personal painkiller."_


	2. Chapter 2

I wandered though the deserty plain kicking up sand as i walked. I sighed deeply as i took in the miles of sand mounds. There were several lone trees, plants and rocks scattered across the plain.

I walked for several hours before i saw a figure a ways away, i started walking toward the figure being careful to stay out of sight of it incase it turned out to be someone dangerous, as i neared it i saw someone dressed in black with dark brown hair, red eyes.

As i neared him i reconized him as Alec, a top guard member of the Volturi, though i didn't see his sister Jane anywhere. After a moment he looked up and saw me, "Umm, Hello." I said in a quiet voice hoping not to seem as a threat.

"Hello" He said bleakly, "Something wrong?" I questioned watching him closely. "Hmm, why do you ask that" He questioned in return crossing his arms, "Um, i dont know you just seemed to be in a bad mood i guess..." I answered trailing off.

"Yes, i suppose i am" He mused flatly looking off into the distance, "Whys that?" I questioned walking over to sit on a rock, _even though i did not need to sit it was more comfortable then standing._

"You ask alot of questions don't you" He said turning to look at me again. "Yeah i guess" I said looking up at him. "To answer your question, I was exiled from the Volturi as well as Italy" He said bleakly. "Why?" I asked watching him closely.

"I attacked Aro unknowingly, though i do not remember doing it. I think someone made me or controled me somehow without me knowing, My dear sister did not have a say in what happened." He said then continued. "I haven't a clue who did it though. Anyway, what's your name?" He questioned.

"Akasha" I said getting off the rock and brushing off my jeans, "Interesting name" He mused, then started walking away. "Where are you going?" I asked following him, "Not sure, england maybe" He said then continued walking.

"Could i come?" I asked walking side by side with him. "I suppose" He said, he then started running at vampire speed, i followed running side by side with him.

After a while of running we made it out of the desert plains and in a forest somewhere, we slowed to a stop, i looked around taking in the forest around us trees of diffrent kinds lining the ground in diffrent patterns of there own i heard birds above and serveral animals on the ground. he walked ahead and i followed behind him.

He suddenly stopped causing me to run into him, he looked at me with a scowl. "Sorry" I said backing up a step, he turned back and looked around scaning the forest ahead. I heard a 'crack' and crouched low looking around listening for anything else.

I then heard talking; "So where are we going again?" someone said. "This way, just keep walking i know where i'm going" another said. Humans.

Alec jumped up into a tree and out of sight, i followed his lead, i watched the humans walking below us, my throat burned as i watched them, warm blood running though there vains, i shook my head trying to clear it.

I can't be thinking about killing them.

I thought to myself looking away from them and focusing on the sounds of birds and other animals instead of there heartbeat...

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

My breath came out in short gasps as I tried not breathing though the sweet smell of human blood made my throat burn and venom well in my mouth, brushing the hair out of my face with the back of my hand, I stopped breathing and focused around me rather then below me.

.

I saw Alec in a tree a few feet away watching me, looking away quickly and saw the humans again standing right below me. '_I could pounce and grab them both, kill them fast and no one would notice, it would be easy.'_ I thought but shook those thoughts from my head. '_I couldn't kill them!, they have never hurt me so I won't hurt them'._

.

I looked away from them and held onto the tree tightly almost breaking it in half as it creaked, closing my eyes tightly thinking of something, anything else. So I thought of my brother, what he would think if i just killed two humans. He'd be mad, angry at me he would say. "_If you kill a human like a animal what do you think you become after time?. A monster is what."_

.

It helped me calm down, i released the tree and fled to the next and on till I was a good three miles away from them, jumping onto a large branch and siting down on it resting my head back on the large tree trunk and finally inhaled.

.

All there was is the clean smell of the air, i could hear running water in the distance. keeping my eyes closed for a few minutes till the sound of running feet met my ears. Opening my eyes to see Alec making his way to me.

.

I smiled "Hi" I said sheepishly looking down. "Close call with those humans, I would have thought you would have killed them. But you seem to have a good amount of self-control" He mused in a calm voice walking to stand in front of me, i looked up.

.

"Umm, yeah i guess.." I said trailing off and looking down again. I heard him jump down from the branch and land on the ground below. Looking up and watching him start walking to the sound of the running water i heard earlier.

.

I got up inhaled then exhaled, and began following him again jumping down from the branch. Following him close behind watching the back of his head the whole time.

.

We soon walked till my eyes wandered from him to the stream in front of us. It held bright clean water and different species of fish. "Seems quiet don't you think?" He questioned aloud then stopped walking and then looked around. I listened and heard nothing, no animals or anything only the sound of the stream.

.

"Yeah" I agreed looking around the dense quiet trees that surrounded us, my eyes only meeting those of the tree trunks and leaves, bushes and rocks. "There are others of our kind in this area of the forest" He said walking ahead of me to the river.

.

I agreed in my mind looking through the trees once again and smelling the air to see if there was any of our kind near, i smelt a weaker scent of the sickingly sweet smell of other vampires that must have faded slightly overnight.

.

"Should we leave or.." I asked then trailed off noticing Alec was no where in sight, "Alec?" I called looking around. "Alec!" I called louder feeling slightly panicked. "Yes?" I jumped at least a foot in the air whirling around to face him. "You scared me half to death!"

.

I exclaimed scowling at him, he chuckled "Yes i scared an already dead vampire half to death" He said with an amused look on his face, the kind you want to smack off of someone. "Still you startled me!" I said angrily.

.

He just shrugged and continued to walk to the stream and jumped over it, i sighed and followed behind him leaping over the river and following right behind him determined not to lose him again.

.

He soon slowed to a stop and i did to, i happen to breath in and smelt the strong scent of vampires near, I heard Alec make the quiet sound that sounded like a growl. I was confused about why he was growling, I walked in front of him and made a questioning face, he just dismissed it with a look of his own.

.

I just shrugged and be walked around and ahead of me, he seemed to calm a lot and I just followed beside him once again; As we got closer I smelt the other vampires scent very strongly now and saw something moving up ahead.

.

We walked for a few minutes, and I moved to walk a little behind Alec now, I didn't want to be right up in front if anything bad might happen but I also didn't want to be to much behind ether so I just stood a little behind him but still kinda beside him

.

We walked through some brush and came face to face with what looked to be a coven of seven along with what i think was a werewolf or something like that, it was a large brown rusty kinda red colored wolf that stood over my head i was sure.

.

Alec looked to a blonde vampire and said "Hello Carlisle so good to see you again"


	4. Chapter 4

I watched the rest of them closely as Alec and what seemed to be the leader whos name was Carlisle i guess were talking, one had bronze colored hair and the same gold eyes who seemed to be watching me closely. 'Stop looking at me or i'll burn you' I thought in my head hoping by chance he'd just look away and to my suprize he did.

.

Next to the bronze one was a brunette with the same eyes and between them was a girl that had brozeish looking hair and brown eyes and a heartbeat suprizingly, then there was a honey blonde guy next to a short black haired girl and a larger guy with dark brown hair next to him was a pretty blonde.

.

'Wow talk about interesting looking people' I thought then looked at the large rusty colored.. '_wolf?, i don't know maybe he was a shifter or a werewolf, though it wasn't a full moon so it had to be a shifter' _I thought to myself then glancing at Alec.

.

He was still talking _'unfortunately' _I thought then staring at these other vampires and large wolf. "Hi" I said to them and smiled sweetly, well as sweetly as i could. "Hi!" Said the short spikey haired girl. "My names Alice Cullen, What's yours?" She said cheerfully. "Um, Akasha BlackRaven" I said. _'Wow isn't she cheerful' _I thought.

.

"Nice to meet you Akasha" She said in the same cheerful voice. "Yeah.." I said warily. _'Yeah i was right about the interesting part or more like crazy, though that's kinda mean, wander if they have any gifts, maybe they do maybe they don't' _I thought. "Is she a friend of yours?" I heard Carlisle say to Alec. "I suppose so though were more like acquaintances" He said and i looked up to both of them.

.

"Well would you like to come back with us and we can talk more" Carlisle asked. "Sure, what about you Akasha, would you like to come" Alec questioned me. "Sure" I said in a more of a i don't really care kind of voice. "Okay then follow us" Carlisle said and they then started leaving, we followed.

We arrived at a large white house with windows on almost every side, it was very beautiful. "So what are you doing out alone Alec?" Carlisle questioned once we were all inside. He explained what had happened and why he was out alone. "Thats terrible" A very nice looking lady with caramel looking hair and a motherly look to her said. "I suppose" Alec answered.

.

I just wandered over to stand beside one of the windows trying to keep my distance from everyone else and just listened. "Hey Akasha, do you want some new clothes cause the ones you are wearing are terrible and ripped" Said Alice looking at my outfit.

.

I looked down at my ripped and stained jeans and t-shirt. _'I guess they were bad but i don't think i need new ones'_ I thought"Um, no thanks Alice i'm fine in what i'm wearing" I said smiling. "Oh come on, you could atleast get on a new pair of close or atleast shoes" She said motioning to my worn sneakers.

.

_'This girl was relentless' _I thought and the bronze guy chuckled. _'Okay he's a mind reader!' _I yelled in my head and he winched, okay hes a mind reader _'Great...' _"Please" Alice said suddenly appearing infront of me. "I'm not interested in wearing anything else then what i'm wearing now" I said irritated. "Just give into her your never going to win Alice is an unstopable force" Said the brunette that was next to the mind reader.

.

"Please" She said trying to look cute which almost worked. "No Alice" I said crossing my arms and scowling at her. "Come on pleaseeeee" She said pouting. "No!" I said loudly, the larger dark haired one started laughing at us, i just rolled my eyes. "Please!" She said in a childish voice. _'Okay i was right about the crazy part!' _I thought angerly.

.

"Alice ask me again i'm burning your mouth off" I growled though i didn't mean i was thinking of it. "Oh come on you need to atleast get a new pair of shoes!" She whined. "Oh my gosh shut up! i don't want any new clothes" I yelled at her, though it didn't seem to faze her a bit.

.

"Thats probaly the longest anyone has lasted when Alice wants them to do something" The large dark haired one whispered to the honey blonde one. "Shut up Emmett" Alice said to him. "Alice be nice and stop bugging our guest" The motherly looking one said and Alice finaly stopped.

.

"Finaly" I muttered under my breath sighing in releif _'This coven is seriously crazy' _I thought. "Family" The bronze one corrected. "Stupid mind reader" I grumbled, Looking around i noticed the wolf sitting beside the little girl with the brown eyes.

.

"So what are all of your names i've only caught a few of them" I asked Alice. "Oh yeah, As you know i'm Alice that one over there is Emmett the blonde one beside him is Rosalie, the second blonde one is Carlisle, The one beside Carlisle is Esme, that is Jasper, thats Edward and the one beside him is Bella, the one beside both of them is Renesmee, and the wolf beside her is Jacob, hes a shapeshifter" She said pointing each of them out.

.

She then continued. "Jasper is my mate, Bella is Edwards mate, Renesmee is there child that Bella had when she was still human which makes Renesmee a vampire human hybrid, and Jacob is Renesmee's mate, Esme is Carlisle's mate, and Rosalie and Emmett are mates" She said then smiled widely. "Okay i think i got that all" I said looking around at everyone.

.

"One question why is a shapeshifter the mate of some hybrid?" I questioned. "I don't know thats just how it happened" She said. "Okay.. So you can't just pick your mate?" I questioned, i still don't know how this mate thing works since i've never been around anyone with a mate or ever had one. "No, there picked for you there your soulmate forever or atleast until one of you dies then you can never have another, don't you know this?" She asked.

.

"For the fact i've never been around anyone with a _soulmate _or have ever had one i know nothing" I said recrossing my arms. "Aww thats sad" She said pouting. "Umm, sure?" I said almost a question. "Oh well you know now, come sit" She said dragging me into what looked like a living room and pulled me down to sit beside her.

.

"So how did you and Alec meet?" She asked with a wide smile. _'Oh no..' _I thought. "I don't know i was just walking around and i met him outside Italy, then we were just walking for awhile i guess and found you guys, and that pretty much sums it up" I said. "Wow, thats kinda boring" She said _'as though she was hoping for me to go into this big long love story of how we met or something stupid like that' _I thought.

.

"Yeah was it suppose to be exciting?" I questioned. "Guess not, I just wouldn't think Alec Volturi would just let anyone travel with him unless he likes them" She said with a smile. "Yeah well thats not the case" I said flatly.

.

"If you say so" She sang, _'Hey mind reader if you can hear me HELP!' _I thought glancing at Edward who i thought was a mind reader, he just smirked at me and shook his head, i scowled._ 'What's the point of reading minds if you can't help someone if they need it!' _I growled in my mind.

.

"So, do any of you have any gifts?, other then Him" I questioned Alice then motioning to Edward with my head. "How did you know Edward could read minds?" She questioned. "He gave it away" I said in an annoyed voice. "Oh, and yeah, i can see the future, Jasper can control and feel others emotions, Edward can read minds, Bella is a shield, and Renesmee can share her thought's with you by touching you, We think Carlisles is to be very good around human blood, and Esmes is to love compassionatly, and we don't think Rosalie or Emmett has one, Do you have a gift?"

.

"Cool, and yes i do" I answered. "Well what is it!" She said excitedly. "Fire" I asnwered simply. "Fire?" Emmett questioned. "Yeah i can make and control fire, i can turn a certain amount of fire into a living animal made from fire or catch my entire body on fire without hurting myself and i can center my fire to one being and burn them to death or not hurt them at all yet they can hurt others around them if they touch him or her or i can target someones scenses and highten them." I answered as though i were just talking about everyday life.

.

"Cool!" Emmett yelled loudly making me jump. "Thats interesting" Alec said, _'Huh i forgot he was here he was so quiet' _"I agree" Carlisle said. "Not really" I answered. "Doesn't do me much good" I said again. "Can you show us!" Emmett asked excitedly. "No" I said. "Why not!" He whined like a child. "It would be cool to see" Jasper joined in. "Yeah!" Renesmee said for the first time since i got here.

.

"Fine" I grumbled, Alices face suddenly went blank then a few minutes later she came back to life, "Nothing bad will happen and i think it looks really cool!" She said. "It did look amazing" Edward said, i just rolled my eyes. "Ok fine i'll do it" I said "Yay!, come on to the backyard" Alice said and grabbed my arm dragging me away to the backyard.

.

"Okay now can you make a lion?" Emmett asked after everyone was out in the yard, i also noticed there was a grey and tanish looking wolf over by Jacob now but i didn't realy pay any mind to it. "Sure" I said.

.

I closed my eyes and inhaled then opened them and i saw the fire creeping up my arms and around my face till i saw flames in my vision, i clenched my hand and fire morphed into a lion infront of me as tall as my soulder, i then exhaled and the fire on me crept back into my skin.

.

"Cool!" Emmett shouted. "Yeah tell him to speak and see what happens" I said grinning. "Uh, Speak" Emmett said, the flaming lion turnt to the forest and roared, flames bursted from his jaws sending a large wave of fire blasting into the forest coating the trees yet not burning them.

.

"Okay boy, come here" I told the lion and he turnt around trotting back to me and turnt into a flaming ball slowing coming back to my hands and into my skin, he then disappeared as my skin glowed with orange flames then turnt back to normal.

.

I looked at everyone else who was standing year in awe at the flames, while i on the other hand didn't think it was very interesting at all, i looked back at the trees and the flames on the trees disappeared my eyes glowed with flames swirling in my eyes that were once red a few momments before.

.

I closed my eyes then opened them then i could see clearly see everything in it's normal color. "Wow" Some of them said though i didn't see who. "I guess it was cool but i don't really think of it as something amazing" I answered.

.

"It was very interesting" Alec told me. "Thanks" I said smiling at them. "Okay now can i give you some clothes." Alice whined. "Okay fine!" I said. "Yay!" She screeched and grabbed my arm pulling me into the house and up the stairs into what i guessed was her room.

.

"Okay come on" She said and dragged me to what i thought was her closet, she then opened the doors. "Oh my god" I whispered looking at the HUGE closet she had, it was bigger then her room!.

.

"Okay lets see" She went over and got an outfit of a black skirt then she got a t-shirty looking shirt with ruffley looking short sleeves the shirt was also black both the skirt and shirt had blood red trim to it, she got a pair of black flats that had a small heel on them.

.

She then got a pair of black lacey stockings that went up to my thighs and under the skirt. "Now put these on" She ordered motioning to the bathroom, i went into the bathroom after taking the clothes and stripped down then put the shirt then the skirt the stockings next then put on the shoes.

.

I came out and she smiled and dragged me to a chair that looked like one in a salon and put me in it twirling it around and put it up and my head back, she wet my hair and washed it then put it up into a towel.

.

after a few minutes she took it from the towel and got a blowdryer and blowdryed it for a few minutes till it was a little dryer then she got a curling iron and started curling it in wavy curls.

.

Once she was done with my hair she put on grey and white eyeshadow and blended it in then put on some darkish red lipstick and some blush, she then spun me back around and pulled my arm till i was standing and put me infront of a large mirror.

.

I have to admit i looked diffrent and alot cleaner then i ever have, but i still didn't like it but i went along with it. "Done!" She said with a wide smile. "Wow, i look... pretty i guess" I said trying to sound cheerful. "You do!" She said then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Alice said happily.

.

The door opened and Rosalie came in. "How does she look Rose" Alice asked. "Nice, it's an improvement" Rosalie said. _'Yeah thanks for making me feel better' _I thought sarcasticly.

.

"Okay lets go show the others!" She said. "No!, i'm not going down there looking like this" I exclaimed. "Yes you are now come on".

.

She opened the door and told me to go down and show them. _'Here i go' _I thought

.

.

.

**Yeah weird ending i know but i don't feel like writing anymore right in this second, i think i made this chapter pretty long, what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

I then walked down the stairs Alice and Rosalie following close behind, "How does she look!" Alice shouted though by the time she did that I'd already wanted to murder her now her doing that just helped. "Beautiful, though she looks nice both ways" Esme said with a kind smile.

.

"Hmm... She reminds me of a doll." Emmett said, most of the others agreed with Esme luckily, I personally did not like it that much, sure I looked nice but I'd rather not have gone into all this trouble just to wear for today, if I were to dress up, it should have been for a better purpose though I just smiled at everyone and thanked them and went back over to my place by the windows.

.

Alec came over to stand beside me and just looked around at everyone as though, watching them like a birdwatcher watches the birds in the trees above them. _(Tongue Twister?)_

.

.

"If it counts for anything I liked your appearance better before" Alec said never taking his eyes off the others while they talked, I then just smiled to myself. "Though I must admit, you do look quite beautiful..." He said, then when I looked over, he was gone.

**Yeah, it's really short, but it's more of a filler chapter rather then a big long one, so, enjoy! Review's are always welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING!: Short chapter, viewer anger is understood.**

The last few days have past with some interesting things, Jasper and Alec surprisingly seem to get along the best, though I do not know why, I just went along and have been tortured by Alice non-stop about what I wear, but I cannot complain, it's nice to have some sort of friends.

"Akasha!" I heard my name being called so I looked up from the book I was reading. "Yes?" I called back to the person who had called me. "Come upstairs I want to show you something" 'And that is the only reply I get' I thought annoyed.

I got up from my spot on the couch and wandered upstairs slowly. "Finally!" I almost jumped out of my skin and looked up at Alice who was smiling at me. "You scared me half to death!" I exclaimed. "You are already dead, so that's not possible" Came Alec's voice from somewhere in the room above the stairs. "You know what I mean" I snorted back.

"Okay fine, come on!" Said a seemingly annoyed Alice, so I followed her up the last bit of stairs and into her room. "Try on this dress!" She chirped while handing me a red and black dress. "Okay.. Why?" I questioned, though she just shoved me into her bathroom.

I stripped off my clothes and put on the dress, it was a little tight-fitting and went down to above my knees, it was red all over and was one shouldered with triangle sewed cuts at the bottom where the black was peeking through in the absent holes.

I sighed and walked from the room and brushing the hair from my face. "Hmm... Good now put on these black high heels and white stockings" She ordered handing me the clothes, taking them I went back into the bathroom and put them on.

Looking in the mirror once again I peered at myself and my red eyes, in which always reminding me of what I was, and never being able to go outside with humans because of my blood lust, and I could not bare the thought of living off animals, so this was all I could do and it worked out for the most part.

"Hurry up!" I heard Alice whine from the other room and snapping me from my thoughts, walking out once again she grinned and looked at my outfit like someone would after painting something. "Beautiful!" She said and motioned for me to leave. "In the dress?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, now shoo!" She answered and swatted me out.

Though I just sighed and looked around the small hallway housing the bedrooms, then walked down and into the room above the stairs. "You look pretty as usual" Came Alec's voice from besides the window, I looked over to see him looking out the window and half leaning on it. "Thanks" I said and strolled over to stand besides him and looked out the window at Esme's garden.

"Are you ever going back to Italy?" I asked him lightly looking up and slightly scared of his answer. "I'm not sure, it depends I guess if they want me there, they mostly kicked me out so I could cool down and try to get myself back into one piece, though I do not know if I ever will be back to the cold-hearted person I was before, not that I have changed much, but still, it's nice here, peaceful, no killing or herding humans into the main area where we take them to the feeding room and you can guess what happens next" He answered glancing up at me, though I just nodded and looked back out the window.

"Well, if it's any help, your sister probably misses you, she's most likely waiting for you to come back, I know how close you two were without even meeting either of you, everyone always said how close you and Jane are" I said with a light smile.

"Yeah, I guess she will be missing my presence by now" He agreed sighing. "Who do you think it was that made me do that?, in my right mind I would have never even tried killing Aro, he saved me from my human life and made me one of the top guard and did so much for me, yet I try to murder him, I do not understand, why do you think it is that someone would make me do that?" He asked me, looking up to him again I shook my head lightly.

"Someone who needs to die, someone who's cruel and doesn't think about how it would effect others" I answered. "Lets just hope it never happens again.."


	7. Chapter 7

Smiling lightly at Alec I walked back a few steps. "Well I'm going' back downstairs and going to go and see the wolves for a while" I said as he nodded and looked back out the window and then I turned around and walked down the stairs again and into the livingroom.

Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were in the living room and i smiled at them. "I'm going to go and see the wolves for a while" I said to them. "Okay, have fun and stay out of trouble" Esme answered smiling at me sweetly and Carlisle looked up. "Have fun" He said with a kind smile and i smiled back.

"Before you go listen" Emmett said eagerly and jumped up in front of me. "If toast always lands butter-side down, and cats always land on their feet, what happens when you strap toast to the back of a cat and drop it?" He asked as i stood there dumbfounded. "Uhh..." Was all I answered.

I then looked to Esme and Carlisle who were both chuckling, I then started laughing he just grinned at me. "What does that mean?" I asked. "I have no idea, I just thought I'd ask you, I heard someone else ask it." He said with a smile, I just shook my head and calmed myself down till I was done laughing. "Stupidity is far more fascinating than intelligence, after all intelligence has it's limits." I called to Emmett with a smile.

Then started my way to the back door, taking off the shoes Alice had given me and put on my sneakers then stood straight, looked to the door once again and opened it, walking out onto the steps I scanned the area with my eyes first and got a ribbon from around my wrist and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my range of sight while running then jumped the steps and onto the grass and began running toward LaPush at full speed.

While running through the forest I ran as fast as possible while enjoying the strong wind whipping past me and on my face, closing my eyes for a minute I inhaled the forest's scent that contained the fresh scent of the trees and streams near by; Slowing to a fast human paced run i entered the small clearing where the Shifters were.

Slowing more to a walk I looked ahead at the Wolves forms, I could see the clear figures of, Leah, Seth, Jacob, Paul and Embry, and Sam who was in his Human form and wearing a pair of ripped jean shorts.

"Hello, Sam" I greeted as I got closer, he turned around and returned the greeting. "Hello, Akasha" I then stopped walking once i was a few feet away from them. "Running somewhere?" I asked looking to the others who were in their wolf forms. "Yes actually, we were going to go run to Seattle and back" He answered. "Sounds interesting, could i come along?" I asked.

He seemed to be thinking for a few seconds before answering. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to come along" He said looking to the others and gave a nod. "You can go and i will meet back up with you in a minute" He said to them.

Jacob ran one way with Leah and Seth flanking him while Paul and Embry ran the other way a few feet away. "You can follow Jacob, Leah and Seth or Me Embry and Paul" He said and turned jumping into the air and shifting into his large black wolf and began running the way Embry and Paul went.

I looked to the place the others had gone and followed Jacob, Leah and Seth's trail picking up my speed as much as i could while using my gift to add extra speed even though it caused some of the ground to burn as i ran and after a few moment's i saw them up ahead and caught up to them.

Once I was running beside them Jacob looked up at me then back ahead; I slowed a bit to run beside Seth and Leah and smiled at them both, Seth gave a wolfish smile with his K-9's showing, while i just laughed at how funny it looked. "If i were you i wouldn't smile as a wolf it might scare someone" I said to him while he just barked in laughter then continued to run.

While running I just looked ahead and was thinking. '_What am I going to do about Alec... Maybe try to help him back into the Volturi Guard?. Nah that's a stupid idea. No it's not a stupid idea but i got a better one. What?. Help find the person who controlled him.'_ I thought, then felt stupid that i was talking to myself or the voice in my head was talking to me one or the other_ 'I know the voices in my head aren't real... but sometimes their ideas are just absolutely awesome!_' I thought smiling to myself.

After awhile we made it to Seattle and stopped for a few minutes, Sam, Paul and Embry met us in a spot in the forest hidden from any humans, They all went behind some trees to shift back into there human forms. "You know, the greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do." I said and formed a fire-ball in my hand and tossed it to Seth who caught it, though i made it so it wouldn't burn him. "Cool" He said poking it then i made it disappear much to his dismay.

"Lets get back to forks before it's to late" Jacob said, I smiled and nodded looking up to the sky that was now very dark. "I'll catch up you guys can go on without me" I said and watched as they all shifted back and went running the way we came, while I went and leaned on a tree looking up at the moon and stars.


	8. Chapter 8

Hearing a bang behind me I turned around and saw a small black figure lurking in the shadows of the trees, I blinked a few times to make sure I was not dreaming, then the next thing I knew the figure was not there anymore.

I sighed and shook my head. "I must have imagined it" I Said quietly to myself and turned around to go back to the Cullen's house and gasped.

The figure I had seen was now standing in front of me, backing away a few steps I looked at the black dressed figure, it was about five inches shorter then me it seemed, and looking closer at the face it was a girl with slightly short blonde hair, pale skin and red eyes and wearing a black cloak, by that time I already knew it was a vampire.

"Can I help you" I asked though it sounded more of a statement rather then a question. "Yes, you can" The girl replied. "I'm looking for my dear brother. It seems he has been in the area." She stated. "I'm guessing you've seen him?" She asked, though I stood there with a blank expression. "What's his name?" I asked playing dumb, though by how much she looked like Alec and what she wore she was his sister Jane Volturi.

"Alec, And there's no use in playing stupid since I can smell his scent on you already, Where might he be?" She asked obviously annoyed at me, and since she can cause someone a lot of pain just with a look I think I should answer anything she asks. "He's staying with the Cullen's" I answered hoping she would accept the answer and leave but she did. not "May you take me back to the Cullen's house so I can speak with my brother?" She asked or more like demanded in a kind voice.

I was not sure if Alec would want me to bring her back but I did not really have a choice. "Of course" I said then began walking with her walking besides me. 'How am I going to explain this...'


	9. Chapter 9

Me and Jane walked side by side for a long while, I was half temped to set her on fire and make a run for it; but I doubted Aro or Alec would like that much, so I just kept my mouth shut and walked.

Glancing at her I did notice she was alot younger then Alec, whoever aged him must not have done the same with her since she was still around 12 or 13 years old. _'small but leathal, kinda like a baby rattlesnake' _I thought to myself.

Looking around our surroundings I noticed we were just a few miles from the cullens house by now. "Do you know the reason for my brother's reason for coming here?" She asked me only briefly looking up at me. "I'm not sure if I know the right reason but we were in the forest and we saw the cullens there and decided to come back to there home to talk and i guess we just decided to stay there." I said keeping my eyes ahead of me.

After a while we finaly made it to the cullens front door, I didn't find much point in knocking since I was pretty much staying there so I just opened the door and walked in with Jane right behind me, Carlisle and Alec were the only people in the house that I noticed. "Alec, your sister wants to talk to you" I announced.

He looked up and just stared at Jane for a few seconds before he was infront of her in a second. "What do you want, Jane?" He asked crossing his arms, while I just slowly walked away to the couch and purched on the arm of it. "I came to talk to you" She answered in a Matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"What do you want to talk about then?" He asked in a calm voice. "Aro, Marcas and Caius have talked it over and decided if you would like you can come back again as long as you keep your distance from Aro till they decide they can trust you again." She said while gazing up at her brother.

He just stared at her for a few seconds with a blank expression. "Why sould I be the one to come back if they kicked me out" He said crossing his arms. "Because you were the one who started it" She said sounding annoyed. "I did not start it." He answered. "Yes you did, you were the one who attacked him." She said.

"Ceci ne va pas très bien…" I mumbled in french looking over at Carlisle who was watching them argue. "I don't think it was anyones fault about what happened" Carlisle said from his spot on the couch. "Yes it is." They both said at the same time.

"Si n'importe qui est de blâmer c'est Aro…" I muttered, then right after that left my mouth I felt a horrid pain worse then anything I have ever felt in my life, feeling like someone was burning my skin from the inside and out that never seemed to stop for hours as I screamed in pain. "Jane stop!" I heard someone yell then suddenly there was no pain, I opened my eyes that I didn't remember closing and noticed I was laying on the floor.

"Ow.." I mumbled after a few seconds, I then heard a snarl that sounded like one of the pack, I then slowly lifted myself from my spot on the ground and stood up looking around to notice the rest of the cullens had returned and Jacob in his wolf form along with Leah and Seth, though Alec and Jane were no where in sight though I did hear arguing outside so they must be out there.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked suddenly standing infront of me. "Yeah... That hurt" I said taking a breath I didn't need. "Sorry, Akasha.. She can get a little worked up" Alec said walking into the house and giving me a faint smile. "It's fine, where did she go?" I asked. "Back to italy...".

After the whole thing happened with Jane two days ago things got back to normal, well as normal as it could be, Valentines day was tomorrow, and right now it was 11:52 PM, so I am currently watching the clock waiting for it to turn 12:00 AM.

I didn't ever do anything on Valentines day, EVER I just hid from it and went roaming the streets for something to do and to keep my mind of this horrid day.. I sighed and fell back on the couch, Me and Alec were the only ones home right now, everyone else was out hunting togather and most likely enjoying there time.

While I was laying back on the couch staring at a clock so I could avoid today. "What are you doing?" Alec asked coming to stand over the arm of the couch and gaze down at me with raised eyebrows and an amused smirk. "Watching the clock..." I mumbled staring up at him. "Why?" He questioned.

"I always watch the clock an hour before Valentines Day" I said glancing at the clock. "Okay, and why do you do that?" He asked. "So I know when to start avoiding the day and when to hide." I said and sighed loudly and sat up on the couch. "Well, your not going to hide by yourself this Valentines" He said and sat next to me and sighed. "Whys that?"

"Because, i'm going to hide with you" He said chuckling, I turned my head and smiled at him, and just then I glanced at the clock at 12:00 AM sharp. "Well where do you wanna hide first?" I asked. "How about.. France?" He asked.

"You really want to go to France?" I asked with wide eyes. "Of course, come on it will be fun" He said and grabbed my hand. _'Did he seriously just say it will be fun?, thats not like him'_ I thought to myself. "We can get dressed in something more suitable for France then we can leave, we can leave a note for the others, and since were vampires we can go to France and be back before tomorrow" He said and smiled then just like that he was gone _'I think i broke him, hes seriously starting to scare me...'_.

I sighed and dragged myself from my place on the couch and stood, quickly running up the stairs at vampire speed I went into Alices room and to the section full of clothes for me that she had bought once we decided to stay.

I picked out my outfit and put everything on in a rush, i picked a green short sleeved shirt that went down to my thighs, just above my knees that had a snake skin black pattern with black flowers on places and had a turtle-neck type neck on it that was loose around my neck, it clung to my body tightly though luckily it wasn't to tight as to seem small.

I had picked out a black pair of jeans that clung tightly on my thighs and down a little past my knees before they flared out and were loose around and a little above my ankles, For shoes i picked out a pair of brown boots that went up to right below my knees and right above my ankles and had a small heel and a strap across the middle.

I then put my hair in a high Pony-Tail and let a few peices of my hair hang down on the sides of my face, I then got a brown jacket matching my boots and put it on, even though I didn't get cold humans did and I didn't want to attract attention.

I then walked from Alices room and met Alec in the hallway, he wore a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a jacket then had on a new pair of white and black sneakers. "Ready?" He asked smiling at me and held out his arm for me to take, I did and smiled back. "Yep!".

I wrote a note telling them we would be back before tomorrow and that we were going to france. I put the note on the counter and grabbed my bag that held a cell phone, and money just in case, We left the house and took off into the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Paris was amazing, we saw the Eiffel Tower on the way to find a Hotel, not that we were staying over night just to have to keep anything we bought in while we went out sight-seeing, since it would be weird if we were walking around Paris with a million bags...

Well not a million but alot. He also said we were going to go see the Leaning Tower Of Pisa on our way back as long as we stayed away from volterra, he said he had seen it many times and that it was very beautiful; I looked over at a Hotel that seemed to be good quality.

I don't know why I cared to look for a good quality one since we didn't sleep and wern't staying the night, or doing anything with eachother... I grimced at the idea, I mean he was a good person or vampire if you will and quite good looking but I wasn't looking to sleep with him or anything, that would be awkward for probably the rest of our lives, unless I grew to like him or more then that.

"Want to rent a room from this one for the day?" Alec asked pulling me from my not so clean thoughts which I was glad of before I thought of something I would most likely gag at and if I did, that would be embarrassing as heck. "Hmm, sure why not" I answered smiling at him

We then walked up to the doors and pushed them open as I looked around at the large lobby inside. "Wow." I breathed looking around the lobby that had paintings lining the walls and a large chimney across from where I stood.

Over all it was very fancy and amazing to look at. "Okay, we have room 84 on the 4th floor" Alec said walking over to me. "I didn't even notice you walk away" I said sheepishly, then skipped over to the elevator and pushed the _up_ button then stood waiting for it to open.

After a few seconds it finaly opened, we walked in and two humans followed behind us and got into the elevator beside us. _'Fantastic, Humans...' _I thought bitterly as I glanced sideways at the couple who were speaking french and acting all mushy gushy then kissed each other.

"Blahh" I whispered making a gagging face, I heard Alec chuckling beside me while I just turned and glared at him which only made him laugh, though to low for the humans to hear.

Finaly after a few seconds the elevator doors opened as we made our way out of the elevator and went down the hallway to find our room wherever it was. "Here we are." He says looking to a door with the number '84' on it.

He took the key and unlocked the door and held it open for me. "Lady's first." He said with a smile, I couldn't help but smile back and nod my thanks before I walked into the room looking around, it was a medium sized room with a large bed in the middle of the room and a black dresser with a flat screen TV on it and a black chair with wheels near a desk with a green char in the corner near the window and a bathroom to the right of the door that had a shower, sink, and toilet with a cupboard that had towels and soap and other things you might need.

There was another room to the left of the door and had a medium sized kitchen in it with a sink, alot of cuboards and a fridge and some other things. "Wow... This is bigger then i expected." I said then childishly ran and jumped onto the bed.

Alec chuckled at me and walked over to the window to shut the curtains so our skin wouldn't be sparkling, while I was still laying on the bed, I inhaled the scents on the sheets, and suprizingly there was no weird smells from humans staying here._'Must be new.' _I thought.

"Where would you like to go first?" He asked coming to stand at the edge of the bed. "Umm... I don't know, anywhere i guess." I said looking up at him. "Want to vist the Eiffel tower?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Sure!" I chirped happily and sat up.

"Okay, let me get my contacts though so I don't have to wear these sunglasses all day." I said refering to the pair of dark black tinted glasses we were both wearing since we were vampires and our eyes were dark crimson red. "Okay, have any extras?" He asked and I nodded. "Here." I used my vampire speed and got two boxes of dark brown contacts and handed him one.

He nodded his head in thanks and opened the box to put them on, I went over to a mirror and put mine in that way to see if they looked okay, once I was sure they were in good and looked pretty much human I looked at him and smiled. "Ready?" He asked. "Ready." We then got our stuff we needed and left the hotel room locking the door behind us.

We went around paris getting alot of random things I mostly thought were cool so he insisted on getting them for me, after a while it got dark and the sky was full of stars and we then went to the Eiffel Tower and by the time we got there it was all lit up. "Wow..." I breathed, he smiled at me and nodded looking back at it. "Follow me." He said and began running in the back allys at vampire speed where no one would see us.

I followed and jumped around some trash bins and followed him jumping up a tall building and stood on top of it. "Look" He said and looked over at the Eiffel Tower, it looked so beautiful from up here so far up and lit up. "It really is beautiful." I said and walked over to the edge of the building, he nodded his head.

I looked down at a couple walking hand in hand below us, even if I wasn't big on people kissing seeing people holding hands still make me smile. "You know, love is just something I've never given much thought to, I mean sure I've seen other people in love but never experienced it myself, I always think of Romeo and Juliet, forbidden love always interested me..." I said thoughtfully more to myself then anyone else. "Love is never forbidden, only unwanted by those around it." Alec said from beside me.


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't help but look to him and smile. "Where did you hear that?" I asked him while leaning against the side of the building and resting my head on my hands. "I did not hear it anywhere, I just think that." He said looking out into the distance at the Eiffel Tower.

I just smiled again and sighed lightly, if only I could find love, forbidden or not, it wouldn't matter to me, who he was, what he looked like or anything, as long as he loved me back it wouldn't matter. "Do you ever wonder what it would feel like to be loved." I blurted suddenly, it wasn't my intent to say that out loud.

"Rarely... Being raised from a newborn vampire in following laws, killing anyone who stands in my way or disobeys, _love_, is never something I found myself thinking of." He said sounding angry about something. "Sorry..." I mumbled more to no one then him.

"For what?" He asked, his tone still slightly hard. "Making you angry, I can hear it in your voice." I said quietly while looking at the lightly darkened sky. "It wasn't you, just myself thinking." He said in apology.

I just looked to him again and smiled to let him know I was fine, he gave a half smile back and we drifted into still silence, I stood in the same position leaning on the wall with my eyes open and looking at nothing really, just in complete stillness, if a human saw us they would think we were statues.

I slowly breathed, just faintly so I could smell my surroundings naturally, it was natural for me to breath, half human habit half so I could smell if anything dangerous was near, I couldn't imagine living in darkness, with no smell or sight, hearing or feeling.

I _didn't _want to think about that, Alec never atempted to use his gift on me or anyone else in the cullen family or pack since hes been here, sure he is the bad guy in alot of ways, evil sure, he was evil, killed without remorse, but I thought that he would change, he was left without a coven, his own _sister _left him, I couldn't imagine how he felt.

He was like an abandon dog, treated good till he was suddenly kicked away and abandoned, I knew why he wouldn't like the idea of love, he was hurt inside, even if he didn't want to tell anyone he was _hurt_. "Have you ever wanted to be loved?" He asked suddenly breaking me from my thoughts. "Hasn't everyone?" I asked back looking up and at his now red eyes since the contacts have long since disolved.

"Not me... Atleast not until now." He said quietly while gazing into mine with an intense stare I couldn't quite place, he moved closer to me till our arms were touching, he looked away for a moment then looked back to me and leaned his head closer to mine, till our heads were level. "Can I kiss you?".

He whispered softly his cool breath brushing my face lightly, I held my breath in a soft gasp in suprise and nodded my head slightly in response, he slowly moved his head to mine and just softly pressed his lips to mine.

His lips were cold and hard just like my own, his lips sending a light shock through my body, I closed my eyes and softly pressed onto his, I'd never kissed anyone in my years of being alive and roaming this earth and even if I could have kissed anyone I wouldn't have traded this moment for anything or anyone.

He broke the kiss and lightly pulled back and I opened my eyes, meeting his dark red ones, he made a small smile and put his head down lightly and looked off at the sky. "warning." He said suddenly, the last rays of sun shined our way sending sparkles dancing off the sides of the buildings around us and onto the ground.

If a human looked up they would probably think someone had a million diamonds set out on the ground and it's reflection was hitting everything, He took my hand and started running toward our hotel room and leapt off the building with me beside him and landing on the ground with a soft thud.

We began walking at a human pace, his hand still gripping mine tightly, not enough to hurt me but enough that if I were human it would have shattered the bones, he lead us around to an allyway so no humans could see us just incase the sun shone again.

We jumped a high gate and began walking again, he let go of my hand and walked infront of me slightly, sfter a few seconds of walking the strong scent of other vampires met my nose, I tensed slightly, hoping they wern't hostile.

We walked awhile longer on the same path, then there was the sound of feet running swiftly across the concrete a ways away from us, I looked to Alec who was watching closely down the alley waiting for them to appear.

A few secods later four vampires jumped down from the buildings above us while one walked up the alley to stand infront of us. "Well, well, well, if it isn't company, how nice, right Mara?." The one infront said to the girl on his right, looking around his early 20's he had slightly long about to his ears dirty blonde hair kinda brown, red eyes, wearing light blue jeans and a black leather jacket and had a light swedish accent.

He looked to the one on his right again who was a woman around the same age with light blonde hair, red eyes like him and had dark red lipstick on her lips, she wore dark black clothes with a biker look about her you would see on some biker chick at a bar.

She nodded her head with a smile playing on her lips. "Yes, glad to have some." She said with what sounded an italian accent. "What shall we do with you two..." The one on his left mused he looked about in his late 20's early 30's, he was tall with dark black short hair, red eyes like the others and wore a brown beat up jacket and ripped jeans.

The other two behind them, one was another girl, she looked around 18, she had long black hair, red eyes, wore a pair of jeans and a sweater and looked like she was from japan, the other one was a guy who looked around 20, he had brown hair and a slight beard growing on his chin, he wore black pants and a white t-shirt.

"Well, isn't it is nice to see some others of our kind." Alec said calmly while I stood behind him looking like a frightened little girl, which, I kinda was. "Aww, who's the little girl hiding behind you." The woman cooed at me.

"Leave her be." Alec said warningly. "Or what? You gonna burn us to death! You are out numbered." The guy on his left sneered at Alec, I growled under my breath. "Look at that, she looks so feirce Lyin." The guy said again to the guy in the middle who I was guessing was Lyin. "Doubt she could do much harm." The woman sneered at me. "Do I need to tell you again? Leave. Her. Be." Alec growled at them.

"Don't tell me to do anything you little brat!" The woman snarled suddenly and charged at us with vampire speed, Alec grabbed my hand pulling me and then we scaled the buildings wall beside us and then we were soon running.

I let go of his hand and jumped down into another alley while he stayed on top to attack the one guy which was the one with brown hair and the white t-shirt, the two girls were on each side of the alley to me, cornering me in, I growled warningly at them while the one named Mara just snickered at me.

The younger girl leapt at me and I did a swift backflip and kicked her sending her flying backwards and into Mara. "Clare you idiot!" The woman shouted at her and picked herself off the ground and glared daggers at me.

She then went running at me, I used my gift then, feeling the hot fire crawling and tingling through my body and my eyes stung lightly as they burned and glowed with the flames and surrounded us with fire on each side of the alley so no one could leave and I summoned the same lion I used only a few days ago at the cullens house who stood at the other end growling feircely.

She skidded to a stop and looked around with fright. "Shes doing it!" Clare shreiked loudly while pointing at me, Mara looked back at me and wenting running at me, I caught my hands on fire and held them out infront of me as a shield of fire swept infront of me and shot towards her.

She jumped and missed it sending the fire hitting into Clare, she shreiked and screamed as she caught fire and started burning, her skin started burning and falling off, turning black as it did; I winched at her ear peircing screams and had the urge to cover my ears but I didn't.

Mara turnt back to me and attacked me pushing me roughly sending me flying back and hitting my back into a metal trashcan a ways down the alley, I stood and growled then charged at her jumping up on her soulders while spinning down and kicking her legs out from under her, once she was on her knees I caught hold of her head and twisted.

The horrible sound of her skin grinding and screeching as I ripped her head from her body and threw it back into the fire her coven mate was burning in, I then picked up her body and it followed into the flames.

I then brushed off my hands and looked to the lion standing on the other side of the alley, I smiled at him as I made him blow out and fade into the air as smoke puffed up wherever I made the fire dissolve and turnt off my power so I looked normal again.

"Are you okay?" Alec called down to me, I looked up at him standing at the top of the building looking over the edge. "Yeah, I'm good." I called up to him. "What sould I do with this?" He asked showing me the head of the guy with the brown hair and beard and he tossed it into the air then caught it again like you would a ball.

I laughed, for whatever reason, I had a sick mind, I then motioned with my head to the fire where the others burned, he tossed it in and soon followed the body. "Wheres the other two?" I asked him questioningly.

"They got away, I don't think they expected me to use my gift on their friend." He said chuckling and jumped down landing with a thud and standing beside me, I nodded my head smiling back and looked to the purple smoke riasing over their bodies. "Gross..." I said wrinkling my nose in distaste.

He nodded. "I'm use to it." He said and scaled the wall again, jumping up and landing on the building above, I followed him and landed up beside him, we began running back to our hotel room, leaving the disolving bodies turn to ashes in the flames.

After a few seconds we were climbing through the window of our hotel room, I got inside and started to gather my purse and few bags that I got, Alec did the same and got the one bag he got that held something I wasn't sure of.

I walked down to the lobby once the whole room was cleaned from our stuff, I jumped around on the bed a little so it wasn't so neat, Alec laughed the whole time, he then went and gave back the keys to our room and signed out.

We then left the hotel and started walking down the sidewalk, the cool air blowing through my hair, I glanced up at the moon and smiled to myself. "Would you like to see the Leaning Tower Of Pisa?" Alec asked looking over at me.

I thought it over for a minute before nodding my head. "Sure." I chirpped happily and smiled at him, he smiled back and stared ahead again, we then began running at vampire speed through the dark alleys to Italy.


End file.
